degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Somebodylikeyou/Degrassi: New Beginning (Fan Fiction)
This is pretty much going to be a re-do of Degrassi Next Class, I already have already decided the plots that I think would look pretty interesting. I replaced all the new Characters in Season 15 with my own. And the main characters in Season 15 that appeared in Season 14 will be in this. Time to Reveal the Cast. Tell me what you think Seniors (Class of 2015) Camila Cabello as Lexi Carmona, a sass master who’s trying to follow her dreams not her parent’s (NEW) Drew Van Acker as Joshua Murphy, a guy who’s interested in music but also has a cocaine addiction, he is also Trisha’s brother (NEW) Gigi Gorgeous as Trisha Murphy, a transgender who was supposed to be in the 10th Grade but skipped two years because of her high IQ, she is also Joshua’s sister (NEW) Alfred Enoch as Ben Sampson, a jock who has a love for video games (NEW) China Anne McClain as Heather Jamieson, a young woman who wants to prove that girls can do sports to (NEW) Juniors (Class of 2016) Richard Walters as Tiny Bell, a smart guy who’s choosing school over drama this year Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal, a spunky and helpful tech savvy with great tracking skills and the school’s moral compass Andre Kim as Winston Chu, a smart and funny guy who’s figuring out what he wants Ehren Kassam as Jonah Haak, a supposedly former troublemaker repeating his Junior year who is interested in rock music and has seen the light Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III, a bisexual billionaire bad-boy with charisma who was expelled from boarding school for arson Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin, a young cello virtuoso who is following her passion Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan, a loud-and-proud gay student council presidential candidate Jake T. Austin as Matthew Sherwood, a varsity basketball star with a ladies man persona (NEW) Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak, a good boy gone bad who was recently homeless and is struggling to turn his life around Ana Golja as Zoe Rivas, a former West Drive star with a passion for fashion who uses her looks, charm, and deviousness to get her way while also discovering what makes her happy Ashley Benson as Lia Starkson, a open minded girl who wants to speak for the people who is also a feminist (NEW) Sophomores (Class of 2017) Ariel Winter as Annie Washington, a new girl in Degrassi who is trying to fit in with the populars (NEW) Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth, Hunter’s twin sister and Mile’s younger sister who’s finding her place Spencer MacPherson as Hunter Hollingsworth, Frankie’s twin brother who wants to be taken seriously this year Lele Pons as McKenna Bryson, a girl who is known to cause drama and trouble (NEW) Calum Worthy as Hugh Williams, a loveable dork who wants to do sports but is afraid because he has never played before (NEW) Amanda Arcuri as Lola Pacini, a boy-crazy cheerleader with colorful hair and a vibrant personality who is Learning about herself and balancing love & friendship. Reiya Downs as Shay Powers, a girl with a plan who has high standards and is determined to be one of the school’s top athletes Freshman (Class of 2018) Clay LaBrant as Jeff Aurnhammer, a guy who cares more about his social media then actual studies (NEW) Willow Shields as Miley Hudson, a artistic soul with a crazy personality (NEW) Degrassi StaffStefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the principal of Degrassi and an alumnus of Degrassi Junior School and Degrassi High School Category:Blog posts